Daddy Dearest, I Think I'm In Love
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: Thomas Fischbach isn't too happy with his most recent move. That is until he meets a young girl down the street. Samantha McLoughlin is a eccentric girl who's world is flipped around when she meets a boy named Tim. What the two assumed to be a great friendship may bloom into something more.
1. New Kid In Town

Sam P.O.V.

"Sam! Sam!" My father called as I stood at the front of the yard watching the van down the street. "Samantha!" His voice shouted louder. I quickly turned squinting to see my my father's shadowy figure standing on the porch.

"Daddy?" I called back.

"Come inside it's getting cold," he replied.

I quickly ran across the yard, "daddy, there's a weird can down the street."

He paused looking up, "don't worry about it now come inside." He then turned walking into the house. I looked back one last time before following my father inside the small cabin.

Tim P.O.V.

"Seriously Dad?" I whined as I slid out of the car. "First we move across the country, but here we are at this crappy house unpacking so late at night."

My dad sighed as he watched the movers bring the boxes in the house. "Tim, I'm sorry, I know you hate this, but please it will get better."

"You always say that!" I shouted, "then when it seems that it might actually get better you drag me somewhere else!" I watched as he took a long deep breath pausing to collect his thoughts. I only waited a moment before storming off past him into the house.

Sam P.O.V.

"Sammy stop rubbing your eye and eat you breakfast," My father demanded smacking the table with a bowl.

"Ahh!" I whined still rubbing my left eye. "It bothering me!"

"Then use some eye drops," he demanded.

"I already did, it barley helped," I complained.

Finally he walked up to me pulling my hand away from from my face. "Then how about you stop wearing your hair in front of your eye like that."

"But I like it this way," I mumbled.

My father gave out a long sigh, "well go put some more eye drops in, and put it in you backpack, and hurry and eat or you going to miss the bus."

"Alright," I replied shoving the food into my mouth.

Tim P.O.V.

"It's it a nice school he said it'll be okay he said," I mumbled under my breath as I stood at the bus stop at the corner of the block. The low sound of clicking caught my attention. I turned my head to see a small girl running down the sidewalk. From a distance she seemed rather short, with long light brown hair with she let hang covering the left side of her face. I watched as she ran towards me, after a while I soon realize that her steps were getting extremely messing and she was getting faster.

"Hey!" I shouted, "slow down!" Soon enough just as she was inches away her right ankle twisted and she fell forward, I gasped quickly stretched my arms out catching her. "You idiot I said slow down!"

She looked up at me then stood up out of my arms, she gave me a puzzled expression then pulled out a pair of headphones I didn't even notice. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I told you to slow down!" I exclaimed, "why were you running anyway?"

"It's been a hectic morning and I was worried that I would miss the bus," the girl explained.

"I'm sure the bus won't be here for another few minutes," I stated looking down at my watch.

"Oh," she replied fixing her jacket, "okay." She shoved her headphones into her bag and walked over standing next to me. "So you waiting for the bus too?"

I rolled my eyes, "no I'm out here trying to talk to squirrels."

The girl gave out a small laugh, "okaaaay, I just asked cause I've never seen you on my bus before."

"Uh-huh, well I just started go to this new school," I replied.

"Oh did you transfer schools or something?" She asked.

"Schools, houses, states I transferred a lot," I mumbled.

"Oooooh!" She exclaimed causing me to jump, "did you move into that house a couple of days ago?" She asked pointing down the street.

"Uh yeah," I replied.

"My Dad was right that house did sell really fast, it is a really nice house," she commented.

"Yeah it is, it's got cool back deck and a pool," I mentioned, "our dogs like it." The girl gasped causing me to jump again.

"You have dogs!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," I replied slowly, "so I'm going to assume that you live near by."

"Yeah in that small cabin over there," she replied pointing down the other side of the street. "It's got a big patch of woods around it. Sometimes I see animals, it nice and cozy."

"Nice," I shrugged, "I'd have to come and bother you sometime." The girl gave out a small laugh as we heard the bus pull up. She quickly ran onto the bus, I soon followed. I stood at front of the bus noticing that she took her seat near the front. I walked over to the row she sat, "you don't mind?"

"Nope," she replied placing her bag on the floor.

"Don't worry I'll move if your friends wanna sit here," I stated sitting down.

"Oh uh, no you're good, you don't need to worry about that," she mumbled.

"Oh well okay," I mumbled, moments pasted before I finally turned to her, "by the way, my name is Thomas Fischbach."

"I'm Samantha McLoughlin, but you can call me Sam. It's what my Dad calls me," she introduced.

"Huh, same," I commented, "my dad calls me Tim."

"Imma call you that," Sam stated, "I like Tim, Imma call you Tim."

I gave out a short laugh, "fine by me, what ever floats your boat."

A/N:

Thank you for reading!

This is kinda out if the range of stories I usually write so I would love some feedback.

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


	2. Strange Similarities

Chapter two - Strange Similarities

Sam P.O.V.

I am girl of many mistakes with little to no feedback. I've had many people that I've called my friend but have yet to keep them around. Sometimes we've just drifted apart and sometimes it's a huge fight. Then again sometimes I hear some nasty things from the people that I had once called my friend.

So I guess eventually I just stopped, I stopped trying to be somebody's friend. Sure I'm still social and nice to people but I guess somewhere in my mind I decided that if they wanted to be my friend they would seek me out.

Then I met him, I didn't even see him at the bus stop until I fell into his arms. So I did what I did for every new person I met, I was nice and social, I had planning on moving on once the bus was there, I didn't even bother to introduce myself. Then he did it, he introduced himself, he had seek me out. I was baffled, but I managed to collect myself in time for me to introduce my self and not have it be awkward.

"Everyone, this is Thomas Fishbach, Thomas is there something you'd like to say about yourself?" The teacher asked as she introduced him to the class that same morning.

"Uh, I moved from California, and uh can I go now?" Tim stated.

"Oh, yeah okay, take a seat where there's a free seat," the teacher replied.

I watched as he quickly looked around, then began to walked down my row, I looked around then realized that there was a free seat right in front of me.

"Hey," he greeted as he dropped he bag on the desk.

"Hi," I mumbled as he sat down. He seemed really confused by something as he turned looking at me, then turned back, seconds later he turned back around and glanced at me then turned back around. Now a couple minutes pasted until he finally turned back around.

"Hey uh, what's does it say on your shirt?" he whispered.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking down at my shirt, I quickly unzipped my jacket, "oh it's just my Shadow of the Colossus shirt."

"You play video games?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean it's my Dad's shirt but I still like video games." I looked up from my shirt and noticed Tim's puzzled expression. "What?"

"My Dad also loves video games, and is why I love video games," he replied.

Tim P.O.V.

I have never seen a grin quite like hers, I wouldn't know how to describe it. Maybe it was the way she showed her teeth when smiled, or maybe it was because of how malleable her face seemed to be. The range of facile expressions she had seemed to have no limit.

"Well," Sam smirked, "maybe sometime you'll have to stop by, I've got quiet the set up."

"Please," I scoffed jokingly, "I'm sure my set up it so much better."

"Fishbach, McLoughlin," the teacher exclaimed, we looked forward to see the whole class staring at us.

Besides that the whole day went by just fine, especially due to the fact that Sam and I spent the whole day getting to know each other. Every moment we could we were talking about our favorite games, our families, I soon realized that we had a lot in common.

"Okay I've gotta agree, games with broken physics are the best," I agreed as Sam and I stepped off the bus.

"Told ya so," Sam talking slowed down as she stared down the street at her house. I looked pasted her to see a figure, who I assumed was her father, standing by the mail box. "I've gotta go." Sam stated then ran off before I could say goodbye.

"How was school Tim?" My Dad asked, as he walked outside to find me in the backyard, my feet in the pool as I watched the dogs swim in the pool.

"It was fine, just like all of the other school," I mumbled.

"So," he said slowly kneeling down next to me, "who was that girl you were with, your girlfriend?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed turning to him.

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed as he stood back up, he began to walk inside.

"Dad wait!" I called, stopping him just as he opened the door. "Do you know anything about the McLoughlins?"

"McLoughlins?" He questioned. "Uh no, why?"

I shrugged, "it that girl, she lives in that cabin with just her dad."

"Oh what's the girl's name?" He asked.

"Samantha," I replied. "Samantha McLoughlin."

"Is it her dad?" My father asked.

"Kinda, I mean I've never met the man, but for some reason I feel like he already hates me," I mumbled.

"I'm sure that not true," He said then turned back around and went inside.

Sam P.O.V.

"How was school?" My father asked as I walked inside the house.

"I met the boy that moved in down the street," I stated throwing my bag on the couch.

"I've noticed, what's his name?" He asked.

"Why, ya going to put him on a hit list?" I chuckled. "His name is Thomas, but I call him Tim."

"Tim?" My father repeated as he walked into another room.

"Yeah, he said that's what his dad calls him," I explained.

"Really? So what's his last name and how do you spell it?" He asked.

"Daddy!" I shouted.

Tim P.O.V.

Out of all the things me and Sam had in common there was still one big glaring difference between us. Sam still had her Mom, and I never knew mine.

I learned this the a few days later when I noticed Sam outside by the mailbox one early Saturday morning. She quickly realized that I was staring at her, however when she did she smile and gestured for me to come over to her. I quickly ran down the street to her house, regretting that I was bare foot as my feet hit the burning stone street.

"Hey Tim, wanna hangout today?" Sam asked. "Don't know really what we can do, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"We can go swimming at my house," I offered, as I watched her think it over I noticed the small package in her hands.

"That sounds great, completely forgot that you had a pool," Sam agreed, "my Dad leaves for work soon, so I'm going to tell him and I'll be over when he leaves."

"Yeah," I mumbled, I didn't even realize that my eyes were on the package more then her. Sam soon noticed as she raised the package up to her face.

"It's from my momma," she stated.

"Your mom?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I don't see her a lot because she travels the world, but she sends letters and packages frequently," Sam explained.

"Oh I see," I mumbled.

"Well I better head back inside," Sam said, "see ya soon." With that she turned back around and ran into the house. Leaving me to think over this new information about her.

A/N:  
Okay new goal in life try to update a story at least once a week, if more great!

Anyway as always all, reveiws and comments are appreciated for support

Thanks for reading and Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
